The Administrative Core will be responsible for integrating all scientific and infrastructure activities of the Conte Center. Drs. Robert Schwarcz (the Center PI and co-PI of the Core) and William Carpenter (co-PI of the Core), together with the Steering Committee, will have overall responsibility for all administrative functions of the Center. The Steering Committee will include the key scientific leadership for this application: Drs. Schwarcz (Project 1 and Conte PI); Kochunov (PI, Project 2); Hong (PI, Project 3); Buchanan (PI, Project 4); Chen (Biostatistics); and Gold (Neuropsychology). The committee meets for 1.5 hours each month to review the progress of each of the projects. They will also review the Biostatistics and Data Management Module, which provides statistical and data base support for the projects. In consultation with NIMH program staff, the Core will establish an external Scientific Advisory Committee and consult/meet with the advisors in years 2 and 5, and otherwise as needed, to review plans. The Scientific Advisory Committee will include experts in the science relevant to each project and the overall goals of the Center. The Steering Committee will also be directly involved in: review of proposals for Pilot and Feasibility projects; facilitating the involvement of post- doctoral research fellows and junior faculty in Center activities; involving all Center scientific staff in review of Center progress in the monthly meetings and through an annual report, critique and plan retreat. The Administrative Core will oversee training in responsible conduct of research and HIPAA regulations, diversity recruitment; compliance with University of Maryland Baltimore and Federal Human Subjects and Vertebrate Animals regulations; implementation of an Optional Summer Research Experience for Undergraduates if a funding source becomes available; dissemination of research results and sharing of research data; and coordinating the provision of staff support [funded by the host institution (MPRC) rather than this grant] for administrative functions of the Center; and IT staff as well as IT hardware and software resources. Data entry, management and analysis is assigned with each project, with oversight provided by the Administrative Core. Finally, the Administrative Core will be responsible for maintaining the website and assuring communication of Conte Center science to lay and professional organizations.